Asgard Shield
The Asgard Shield mod is an expansive mod that adds many new elements to the game, most notably shields. It also has several addons, which increase the volume of content it delivers. Addons in Hexxit: Harken Scythe, Ender/Nether, Hallowed Using Shields The shields are used by equipping them in your hotbar. To block, right click when the shield is in your hand or when you are holding a vanilla sword. The shield will override some melee weapons' blocks when held in the hotbar. When held, the shield blocks a percentage of damage received, rounded to the nearest half heart. When you equip a shield an indicator will appear between your health and food bars. The indicator starts empty and fills up over time, and when it is full you can activate the Vanguard ability, knocking back and debuffing mobs and refilling your. The shield will grant a passive defense buff when held in your hand, but not in your hotbar. Giant Swords and a few mod swords will not function with the auto-shield-block feature and will block normally, though Giant Swords have similar defensive abilities to shields. Each shield has a special perk and a weakness. Both are visible in game as flavor text when the item is moused over. Note that it seems if you hold right click until the shield bar is fully depleted, the icons will change to a cracked version and the meter will recharge much slower with a chance for the shield to break. It will also become impossible to block while the meter is recharging. Types of Shields There is a standard and gilded variant of every shield. The gilded shields have increased stats, durability, and the Guard Gauge will drop half as quickly as the standard version. The special perk and weakness are also affected, always positively. Gilded shields are crafted by surrounding a normal shield with eight gold ingots in a crafting table, but this recipe is currently bugged and may crash the game or yield an entirely different shield of a non-gilded variety. Until this is fixed, the only way to obtain gilded shields is by looting. Although the recipes for gilded Ender and Diamond Shields still work and give the correct shield. Using Giant Swords While held, giant swords offer excellent offense and defense. They hit harder than vanilla swords, and while blocking greatly reduce incoming damage. However, unlike regular swords, they have a limited amount of blocking time, which needs to recharge after being consumed. This is displayed in the HUD above the food bar, opposite the armor bar, when blocking or recharging. Types of Giant Swords Addons There are three addons to the pack in Hexxit. Harken Scythe adds the Biomass and Livingmetal items. Ender/Nether adds the Ender and Nether Quartz items. Hallowed adds the Skull and Patchwork items. Bugs *There is a glitch where, if you open up the Armor Stands' interface, you can equip a shield on your chestplate spot. However, this is also possible by shift-clicking a shield, it will go into the chestplate slot. Each shield appears as a colored ( the color is respective to the shield ) leather chest plate. *Both the shield and giant sword blocking indicators in the HUD flash blue every second or so. This is evidently a bug. Trivia *Skulls for the Skull items can now be found in most caves and mineshafts. *In old version of Hexxit, if you try to surround a normal quality shield in a crafting table with 8 gold ingots, it will not give you a gilded shield, but will instead give you another shield or a giant sword, and it will crash the game, even if you don't try to take the newly crafted item.